Comfort
by Inita
Summary: Spoilers for episode 13. Even up to this day, Kluke still doesn't know why Jiro decided to tell her about his past. Slight Jiro/Kluke


**I changed this around a bit, so it'll be different from the ****real**** episode. My very first Blue Dragon fanfic. Based off of "Infiltrate" and... the "pairing" is Jiro/Kluke. So read on after the disclaimer and I'd like to say that the dialogue will be based off the uncut version of Blue Dragon. Won't be exact, but close enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon, though if I did, I would add some chemistry between Jiro and Kluke in Tenkai. ;)**

**So, enjoy and I hope you guys like it:**

The six of them managed to reach the top of the hill just to get a better view of the cone-shaped yellow, flying fortress. A few miles away, heading towards the fortress, were a bunch of old looking machines that Kluke could probably name with ease.

"There it is." Shu said.

"Nene's fortress, maro." Marumaro agreed, nodding.

Jiro glared at the fortress. "Nene..." he hissed.

"How are we going to get in..." Kluke's voice trailed off when she noticed Jiro was trembling with rage. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

Zola seemed to notice this and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jiro."

He came to.

"You need to learn to control your emotions. That has always been your weakness."

He nodded, but then whipped around and walked away from everyone.

"I'll go talk to him." Kluke announced before taking off in the same direction.

The other four watched her leave then turned their attention back to the fortress.

--

Jiro had propped himself down at the bank of a nearby river and was lost in thought. Noticing the look on his face, he gritted his teeth. "Darn it!"

He was completely in though so it took him by surprise when he saw Kluke's reflection suddenly appear on the surface of the water. He got up, looked at her, and without a word started walking away.

Originally, she was going to save it for later, but the words were already out of her mouth. "Wait!"

He stopped but didn't turn around. "What is it?"

"Well I was just wondering... Why did you join Zola? Why do you want to take down that man anyway?" she asked.

He let out a sigh and turned around. "We already went through this. It's for revenge." He replied stubbornly.

Kluke lowered her head. "Yeah I know but..." Her head jerked back up. "...don't you think your parents are worried about you?"

Silence...then —

"My parents are dead."

Her eyes widened, astonishment overtaking her features.

"He killed my mom and dad...and my sister." His hands balled into fists at his sides.

"I...I'm sorry that happened." Kluke said quietly, looking down.

"I will never forgive him or Grand Kingdom." He paused for a moment. "Lately I've been having dreams about my family."

She jerked her head up, eyes wide. He wasn't looking at her though.

"In them, I'm happy." He closed his eyes; almost as if he were seeing the village itself behind closed eyes. But, just when things seem right, everything burns up... Just like what happened to my village." His eyes squeezed shut. "And it feels like I'm in hell."

She didn't reply.

He winced, then looked at her with a weak smile. "But...they're just dreams right?"

Kluke didn't reply because one of Grand Kingdom's flying mechanisms soared over them and towards the cliff the others were on.

"The others!" Kluke cried out.

"Let's go!"

He had already taken off by the time Kluke decided to start running.

Her mind was still numb from that previous conversation. _Is that the right word? _She ponders.

"Kluke!"

The girl looks up as her name is called only to be tackled to the ground by a flash of green.

Just in time too.

Right where she was standing, is a black crater, obviously where a laser was previously fired. She gasps, looking up to see a Grand Kingdom carrier hovering over the treetops. They found them. Kluke doesn't even get another thought in for the carrier descends, right over where its previous laser marked the ground. The door opens and armored Shadow Wielders march out (not exactly humanoid; more machine-looking). Probably about three, which was enough to take down both Jiro and Kluke.

Lowering her gaze just slightly, her cheeks heat up. Jiro's still holding her. Before she has a chance to say anything, Jiro stands up. He lets out something akin to a battle cry, his Shadow lifting off the ground, taking the form of a Minotaur.

She gets up, moving towards a nearby bush. This happened all the time.

She's useless.

If only she had a Shadow... then she wouldn't be standing on the sidelines, hiding from danger.

"Ray Stinger!"

Two yellow beams slam into one of the enemies on the side, creating a huge explosion.

Both look over to see Zola, Shu, Marumaro, and Bouquet; all with their Shadows summoned (besides Bouquet, who quickly ran over to hide with Kluke). Shu had came over, asking if Kluke was alright (she replied with a "yes") before charging into battle.

She watched as blue fire erupted from Blue Dragon's mouth, – the attack was obviously Blue Explosion – the heat wave crashing into the Shadow Wielder Zola had hit with "Ray Stinger". Sighing, she wondered what it would be like if she had a Shadow.

--

Kluke thought that, in a way, it was odd of Jiro to tell her that two years ago. She assumed Zola probably knew about it which wasn't a surprise. She just never expected him to share something like that with her. The boy wasn't directly rude to her like he was to Shu, but he didn't exactly treat her nice either.

He wouldn't dare tell Shu seeing how the two were always competing against each other, and Marumaro would be too busy thinking about girls.

Would he tell Bouquet something like this? Probably not...She might tell Shu or do something that could make Jiro angry.

If anyone else were to ask the question, he'd probably give them the "my village was destroyed" excuse.

Until this day, even though she looks after Andropov, she still wonders why he didn't decide to just turn around like he did the first time.

**Please review if you have time; maybe my next story will deal with the game version. ;)**


End file.
